Saviors of the Sisters
by Connor the Great
Summary: In the Glorious Brotherhood of Terra, Grand Brother Raphiael Zaxus, who is known as ne of the most honored in his order, is about to recieve his most challanging assignment, while a Young Brother by the named Elias will change everything forever.
1. Chapter 1

Savior of the Sisters

Chapter One

Zaxus watched as a maiden of Terra gave birth to what he hoped to be a new member of his order. In his order, all members fought for the glory of the Holy Planet. As a Grand Brother in command of the star craft _Requiem of Twilight_, he already knew the fate of the child. He would be taken to the Alter of the Blue Sky, there he would be judged by the High Librarian, one of the only people who can hear and speak to the planet. If he was righteous and worthy, he would begin his training to become a warrior for Terra. If he was not worthy, he would he killed and his body and soul would be sent back to Terra, so that he may be reborn. Zaxus remembered what it was like, being trained and scorned by an Elder Brother, being left on a barren planet to fend for himself for 15 years against other Young Brothers. If a Young Brother survived this training, he would begin his change to become a Space Marine, a mighty warrior of the Holy Planet. He watched as the young one was looked over by the High Librarian. He saw that the child was worthy of fighting for Terra. A hiss from the doors broke Zaxus' silence. He turned to see a Great Brother enter the observatory. He bowed before Zaxus. "Grand Brother, I have an urgent message from our Holy Mother. The Holy Brother wishes your presence." "I see Marcus." Zaxus looked down, contemplating why the Holy Brothers would summon him. He then looked up at Marcus. "Let us drop the Young Brothers off at the planet, this will prove if they are truly worthy of fighting for Terra." "Yes Grand Brother." Marcus started to walk away, but stopped and turned to face his brother. "Zaxus, you seem troubled." Zaxus was shocked at Marcus' statement, but then looked away. "My mind has been vexed of late Marcus. I have seen many visions that shock me. I believe this is a test from the Holy Planet, her way to see if I am worthy."

"Worthy of what Zaxus?"

"I do not know. Perhaps some greater purpose." Zaxus then looked back to Marcus. "We must make haste. We do not wish to keep the Holy Brother waiting long."

Elias stood out in the open, holding his bolter pistol close to his body, nervous about what would happen to him. He knew about the wildlife on this uninhabitable planet born of the Holy Mother, no, blasphemy, this holy planet is a holy sister of the Holy Mother, and if he survived one more week, he would be allowed to join the brotherhood. This was honor among honor. He looked over his shoulder, making sure his fellow brothers were in position, ready to ambush. He heard a noise, about 13 clicks away. A Traxtor, no too big, it must be a new creature, one he hasn't seen. He then saw it. More massive than an ork war boss. He miscalculated, no he did but it still might work. He made some quick hand signs behind him to his brothers, and readied his bolter pistol. He then saw it. Covered in fur, teeth growing sharp out in every direction. Its roar was deafening, and the stench was unbearable. Elias shook it off and opened fire on the beast with his bolter pistol, sending hot slag into the creature. It roared in anger, as the rounds buried their molten slag into it. The beast charged at Elias, but he rolled out of the way, just in time. With a loud yell, his fellow brothers emerged from their hiding places and opened fire with all their weapons. In a matter of minutes, the beast was dead, and Elias commanded his fellow brothers to ready food. His orders were canceled by a Thunder Hawk landing just outside his battle perimeter. He and his brothers rushed to the Thunder Hawk and watched as a group of Space Marines walked off the ship. Their armor as blue as the sky, red as the fires of lava, and golden as the star in the sky. The leader looked at Elias. "I am Elder Brother Shinal, of the holy Brotherhood of Terra Herself. Who is still alive here?" Elias stepped forward to face the Elder Brother. "I am Elias, Young Brother of the Holy Mother, and commander of these men, the 16th Company of the Brotherhood."

"There were 37 Young Brothers when we left 15 years ago, why are there only 19 of you left?"

" A lot of them died in the days of cold, and the rest spoke heresy of our Holy Mother. They were killed, by my hand."

Shinal looked at Elias, he saw the blessing of Terra upon him. He couldn't help but smile. 'This child, I see a Grand Brother within him.' He turned to his troops. " Take the others to the Thunder Hawk, leave this one to me." His troops rounded up the young brothers as Shinal looked at Elias. "Terra has blessed you. You are a leader among men. I see you commanding your own company, I will talk to Grand Brother Zaxus and see to it that he gives you a company of the Holy Mother." Elias looked at the Elder Brother. "I… am honored Elder Brother."

"You should be. Commanding a Holy Army of Terra, is honor amongst honor. Now, board the Thunder Hawk." Elias nodded and boarded the Thunder Hawk, and his way to fighting for the Glory of Terra.

The _Requiem of Twilight _came close to a planet. Shimmering blue, rolling green, and endless brown with white. This was the Holy Mother, the Holy Planet Terra. Zaxus, in the command center of the _Requiem of Twilight_, bowed down in respect to the mighty Orbital Guardians, who have long guarded the Holy Mother from faith-rotting Heretics and foul Xenos. Their massive cannons shown brilliantly, with scars of glorious combat decorating their mighty barrels. The doors of the command center opened with a mighty hiss. Marcus entered and bowed before Zaxus. "Grand Brother, we have arrived at the Holy Mother. A Thunder Hawk is standing by to transport you and other high members of our brotherhood to the surface." Zaxus looked to Marcus. "Good. Let us go. The Holy Brother awaits."

Towers roared high, the glorious space port held many Thunder Hawks from other companies of the Brotherhood. Zaxus looked at the other Thunder Hawks, amazed at the number of them. ' I must not be the only one who must meet with the Holy Brother.' The Thunder Hawk landed in the space port, as the doors of the Thunder Hawk opened to revile the Glory of blessings that the Holy Mother has given the Brotherhood for their faith and guardianship. Tall buildings, mighty planetary defenses, and Holy statues of the Holy Brother's. Zaxus walked to the Holy Temple, which is where he was to meet the Holy Brother. Before he made his way to the temple, he ordered the high members of the Brotherhood to refresh supplies that the mighty 4th Regiment of the Brotherhood needed, and to gather maidens of Terra so that they may have new members to his Regiment. He entered the temple, and proceeded to the alter of Terra, that was said to have been raised by Terra Herself. He went, as he always did whenever he was called back to the Holy Mother, to receive a blessing from the Holy Librarian. He was there, Holy Librarian Shun, one of the oldest members of the Brotherhood, standing at the alter, silently, listening to the Holy Mother. Zaxus kneeled before the alter in silence, waiting for the Holy Librarian to finish so that he way receive his blessing. In almost no time, the Holy Librarian broke his own silence. "The Holy Mother is blessed by your presence Zaxus."

"I am honored to be blessed by Her."

"You should be. Not every member of our Brotherhood is as blessed you are, why I remember when I was in my youth, and maidens of Terra flocked to me." He then let out a wild, and cynical laugh. There were few who believe that Holy Brother Shun had lost part of his mind to Terra in his old age, but no one really knows why. He then turned to face Zaxus, his face did not look that of old, yet his silver beard reached down to the holy floor of the Temple. His armor was as golden as the star itself. He looked upon Zaxus. "Terra is grateful of all of your heroics of saving her sisters, most especially on Dedik VII." Zaxus looked down, almost in disgrace. "I almost ordered a retreat Holy Librarian. I am still ashamed of that battle."

"Don't be. You stood your ground against the War Jackals of Chaos, and you won. You are truly blessed by Terra. And I know why you are here, and when you leave this holy place, you will have not only my blessing, but the blessing of Terra Herself."

"Thank you Holy Librarian." Zaxus rose to his feet and left into a much larger chamber of the temple. Sat on o stone throne was the Holy Brother. Some say that the throne was raised by Terra Herself right before the Holy Brother. Behind the throne was the banner of the Brotherhood. It held two swords behind a planet. And below the planet was a saying that the Brotherhood honor to this very day. It said, "To arms, my Brothers, to arms." Zaxus approached the throne and knelt before the Holy Brother. "Holy Brother Suna, I have arrived as you have ordered." The Holy Brother looked at Zaxus. "Raphael Zaxus, I have an interesting mission for you and the 4th Regiment. You will go to Verigo III and eliminate the Heretics there." Zaxus looked up at the Holy Brother, shocked at this assignment. "But Holy Brother, Verigo III, is the Sister of Terra where I was born."

To Be Continued...

I hope you all enjoyed reading this. Chapter 2 will be under way soon.


	2. Chapter 2

Brotherhood of Terra

Saviors of the Sisters

Chapter 2

Zaxus looked at the Holy Brother, shocked at his statement. "But Holy Brother, why is VerigoIII full of Heretics? It has always been a faithful Sister of our Holy Mother. We can't..." He was cut of by the Holy Brother, enraged by Zaxus' statement. "Holy Librarian Shun, has spoken to the Holy Mother about this, he has been informed that VerigoIII has fallen away from Terra, and injuring the planet. It is calling out for help. As mighty servants of the Holy Mother, we are charged to not only protect Terra Herself, but all of Her Sisters as well. If you will not accept this task given to you by the Holy Mother, I will find someone who will." Zaxus thought about this, he had always been faithful to the Brotherhood, and he would not stop now. "I never said that I would not accept this task, I will do this for the Glory of our Holy Mother."

"Good. May Terra's Holy Light guide you on your journey."

"As may it return you to Her." Zaxus bowed one final time and rose to leave. Just as he was about to leave, the Holy Brother spoke up. "Zaxus, do not let it get to you that you are going back to your home of birth." Zaxus still looked forward. "With all due respect Holy Brother, I have no home of birth but that of the Holy Mother."

On the _Requiem of Twilight,_ Zaxus took his place at the control center, as soon as all his troops were aboard, he turned back to the pilot. "Set course for VerigoIII, and have the _Sonata of Moonlight_, and the _Epitaph of Winter_ meet us there." With that, the star cruiser left the Holy Mother, and jumped to VerigoIII. There, Zaxus would accept his fate.

The _Epitaph of Winter_ collected its last Thunder Hawk. Great Brother Hita looked over the Young Brothers that where left. One in particular was Elias, the leader of the Young Brothers on the Holy Sister of Terra. He nodded to an Elder Brother to take the Young Brothers to begin their change to Space Marines. He looked to the communications operator when he called him. He walked over to him with a look of interest. "What is it?"

"We are receiving a message from the _Requiem of Twilight_. Grand Brother Zaxus is requesting us to go to VerigoIII."

"Well then, lets not disappoint the Grand Brother. Set course for VerigoIII." With that, the battle cruiser, set its course and jumped to its destination.

The _Requiem of Twilight_ come back to normal space close to VerigoIII. Zaxus examined the planet, he felt something was wrong. Not only with his home planet, but with this mission. Something didn't set right. He pushed that out of his mind, and focused at the task at hand. He looked to one of his Elder Brothers. "Take a squad of scouts down to the surface and check the area. Make sure not to be seen. We will drop you 4 clicks south of this city, Cerico. Remember, do not take any action unless absolutely necessary. Is that understood?"

"Yes Grand Brother." With a respectful bow, the Elder Brother assembled his squad of scouts and they departed for the planet. "Grand Brother." Zaxus looked to the communications operator. "What is it?"

"The _Epitaph of Winter_ and the _Sonata of Moonlight_ have reported that they have entered the system, and the Great Brother in command of the _Epitaph of Winter_ requests to speak with you." Zaxus pondered this for a minute. "Tell him that I will allow it. I will be waiting for him in the Holy Temple. With that Zaxus walked out of the command center and into the temple, the most protected and holy place an board the _Requiem of Twilight_. He knelt in respect to the High Librarian. "High Librarian, what does the planet say to you?" The Librarian stood in silence for what to Zaxus seemed a few minutes, until the Librarian spoke. "Pain. Suffering. Destruction. Emptiness. Help. This planet needs our help. Its in pain. It needs our help. Something born of the Warp is down there."

"The War Jackals??" Zaxus inquired, hoping it wasn't the Chaos Space Marines, whom he just barely managed to defeat. The Librarian placed his hand on his head, as if trying to focus his thought. "No. I sense no powers of Chaos here. But something, worse." As Zaxus was about to ask the Librarian another question, but was interrupted by the hiss of the adamantium doors of the temple opening. From the light emerged Great Brother Hita, along side him was a younger member of the Brotherhood. 'A Young Brother." Zaxus thought to himself. 'Why would Hita bring him here??' Hita and the Young Brother stopped before Zaxus and bowed in respect. Hita was the first to speak. "Grand Brother, I have brought you this Young Brother, for I wish to see him placed in command of his own squad."

"You mean have him made into a Brother."

"Yes Grand Brother. I believe he has the potential and strength to command and lead a squad of Terra's finest." Zaxus let out a heavy sigh. He did not like putting someone who is a new member of his order, in charge of one of his squads. But Hita knew a potential in a Young Brother, and he has never been wrong before. "Very well. He will be in charge of the thirteenth squad of the forth platoon under your command Hita. Now be gone."  
"Thank you Grand Brother." Hita stood to his feet and left with his new Brother. "Come Elias. We will give you your squad."

On VerigoIII, the scouts entered the city, their sniper rifles and flamers at the ready, but making sure they were not seen. They examined every square inch of the town, but found that no other residents were there. It was not normal for a holy town like Cerico to be deserted. Suddenly, one of the scouts heard a sound. He walked over to where it originated. "Squad commander. I think I've found some..." Before he finished his sentence, the scout was swallowed by the darkness he was investigating. His brothers heard a scream. They ran to investigate, only to find the inhabitants of the city. Their skin and green as emeralds, and eyes red as rubies. The creatures reached for the scouts, but they opened fire. The squad commander opened a channel to the _Requiem of Twilight_. "Grand Brother, come in. We have entered the city, and are under heavy enemy attack. Requesting back up. We're up against..." Before he could finish, a crude blade stabbed straight through his armor and he slowly sank into darkness. The final thing he saw, was his scouts being slaughtered one by one. And the final sound he heard was that of a mighty Waaagh!.


End file.
